Roses R Red, Violets R Blue, I Will Shoot U
by loves2stealzachssmirk
Summary: Lex goes to a school for highly trained assassins. What could go wrong? Apparently alot. Welcome to Zelinda Insatute for Young Female Delinquints! I suck at summeries so please give my story a try! R&R! Rated T because I can!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making what I hope to be a series! It is called the Zelinda Girls series! WOOT! Wish me luck! I hope this doesn't suck….Well I don't own any thing in the Gallagher Girls….Darn that sucks….Well on with the story!**

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Move out of My Way, Before I Shoot You.**

**Ch.1 Alexia's (Lex) POV**

"**CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" **The alarm screeched. I quickly hoped out of bed still in my night uniform just in case something like this happened. I grabbed all my weapons and hid them in my trench coat and boots along with a gun around my waist. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and put on my fedora and headed out my dorm while equipping my coms unit. This I did all in 15.1 seconds flat. I looked around searching for the intruder. You may be wondering why I'm not running to a safe zone right now, well that's because I'm a Zelinda girl. We are fully trained assassins and well this is what we are trained to do.

"Smirk is in and ready to hunt." I quietly said into my coms.

"Shadow is in and ready to hunt." Jade said into her coms. "Smirk there is movement in the west wing." Jade said to me through the coms.

"Impossible, I'm the only one in the west wing, and I don't see any one near me, except you Shadow." I said observing my surroundings.

"Shadow is moving." Jade said going to a different area.

I walked around, my hand hovering by the gun that was around my waist when I heard a noise. Then I felt a Pair of strong arms go around my waist leaving my arms immobile. Right before I went to yell into yell into my coms, the intruder grabbed it and crushed it. Then he/she quickly covered my mouth. I struggled to get free but the intruder was to strong…..

**What will happen next? Will Lex get away? Or will the intruder kidnap her? Who exactly is this intruder? Is he/she part of the COC? Or is it someone else? Find out in the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think will happen and who you think the mysterious intruder is! Did you like it? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**MissPradaPrincess- Yes it is related to the Gallagher girls because this is taking place at the same time and also because of a certain thing that occurs in this chapter!XD**

**Well I don't own any thing that is in the GG series!**

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Move out of My Way, Before I Shoot You.**

**Ch.2 Alexia's (Lex) POV**

_I walked around, my hand hovering by the gun that was around my waist when I heard a noise. Then I felt a Pair of strong arms go around my waist leaving my arms immobile. Right before I went to yell into yell into my coms, the intruder grabbed it and crushed it. Then he/she quickly covered my mouth. I struggled to get free but the intruder was to strong…_

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I bit the intruder's hand as hard as I could, and kicked what I hoped to be a guy in the place where the sun doesn't shine. What I assumed was correct; he grunted and crouched over. I quickly turned around and pulled out my gun and aimed at the boy in front of me.

"You aren't really going to shoot me are you, Lexi?" He asked. I quickly recognized his voice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Zachary!" I quietly yelled at him. "You do know I have to turn you into headmaster!"

"Really? You still insist on calling your father headmaster?" Zach said smirking.

"That's not the point! Why the hell are you here!" I whispered yelled at him.

"I found out who the COC is after." Zach said simply. My eyes widened. Zach smirked and I slapped him in the face. I hate that damn smirk.

"Follow me." I said and pointed the gun to the back of his head for effect.

Once we reached the headmaster's office we walked in without knocking or anything. I pointed my gun at the couch facing the desk then back at Zach; signaling for him to sit. It seemed he got the hint and sat down. The headmaster turned his chair around like in one of those cheesy movies.

"Ah, Alexia, Zach. Zach what is it this time? More information on the Circle?" He asked.

"Yes sir, there target seems to be Cameron Ann Morgan a student at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Zach told him.

"Ah, of course. Why didn't I suspect that?" The headmaster asked himself.

"_Because, you're a dumb idiot that nobody respects_?" Lex thought, or so she thought.

"What did you just say Alexia?" The head master asked her. Zach started chuckling.

"Huh?" Lex said playing dumb.

"Stop playing dumb Alexia you know what you said." The headmaster said.

"Yes, I do, but what happened to the discussion of the Circle?" I asked smirking.

"Oh, um….yah." He said sounding stupid.

We went on discussing the COC; most is to classified to tell you. Our discussion went on for 2 hours 48 minutes and 57 seconds. (Some of which that time included arguing.)The head master then told me to go up to my dorm and get ready for the day.

**Did you like it? Was it longer and better then the last chapter? Anyone have any questions or suggestions for the next chapter? Review and tell me how much you liked it! **


End file.
